nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Ranger Ro(16),Ra(13),SD(1)
Rogue 16 / Ranger 13 / Shadowdancer 1 =Description= The Infernal Ranger is a pretty strong Ranger/Rogue build that can detect most things, can do anything a dedicated Rogue can do and fight equally well at melee and ranged combat. A perfect support character for any party. (As an alternative the Tiefling could go Ro(8)Ra(13)As(9)) This build was designed for the Storm of Zehir Campaign, the idea was to make a build that has a high amount of Skillpoints in Spot, Listen, Search and Survival to use on the new Overmap feature while still being able to contribute to the party in terms of combat prowess. After a bit of testing I decided to go with a build with Weapon Finesse and Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, that gets roughly the same AB with 2 Swords as with a Longbow. Adding a few feats like a Hide in Plain Sight(not the outdoors only Ranger thing), Epic Dodge as well as Crippling Strike and Epic Precision and you get a build that can be very interesting to play. Advantages: * Hide in Plain Sight (at lvl 8!) * Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting (at lvl 21!) (you get TWF/ITWF/GTWF for free as Ranger feats!) * Epic Dodge * +8D6 Stealth Attack with Crippling Strike and Epic Precision * Improved Critical (Rapier) and Power Critical (Rapier) for extra crtical chances without needing to buff yourself (could be changed to Weapon Focus: Short Sword and Weapon Focus: Longbow for +1AB each) * Tiefling bonues help Rogue type builds: Skill Affinity (Hide), Darkvision and Infernal Resistance. Skills: (10+ MAXED SKILLS!, a total of 368 Skillpoints) * Listen 33, Search 33, Spot 33, Survival 33 (with Swift Tracker it is always on! - A Radar for free!) * Hide: 49 (69 with Camouflage Spell and Mass Camouflage Spell) * Move Silently: 47 * Spellcraft 16(20), Tumble 33(43), UMD 33. +Dodge AC, Spell Saves and can use any magic items/rods/wands/scrolls! * Disable Device 33, Open Lock 33, Set Trap 20(31) - you don't need a dedicated Rogue for trap finding and defusing! * very high reflex save (naked 29!) Disadvantages: * BAB25 - no 6th Attack, but with Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting you get a total of 10 Attacks per round, not that bad. * Tiefling has ECL+1. Yuan-ti pureblood is a solid alternative, but has ECL+2. Wood Elf would also work(ECL+0), but loses way to many Skill Points (-4INT at Character Creation). Drow would also work, but gives an exp penalty on top of ECL+2. * low will save * requires a large Wisdom item to cast Spells that help with Hide. =Combat Stats= What Weapons to use? There are a couple Weapon combinations that make sense. Although a Rapier and a Short Sword are one of the better choices you can make. * Rapier + Short Sword, because Rapier has a higher Critical (15-20) with the selected feats and Short Sword has more Damage then the Dagger. * Short Sword + Short Sword, if take the Weapon Focus (Short Sword) you get +1 AB for your Off-Hand, but lose the higher critical chance of the Rapier. * Longbow, you get roughly the same AB as with 2 Swords and can soften up your enemies before they get to close. Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting Rapier & Short Sword: Main Hand Attack Bonus: '+34/+29/+24/+19/+14 '''Damage: ' 1-6 Critical Range 15-20 x2 ' ' 'Off Hand Attack Bonus: ' +33/+28/+23/+18/+13 'Damage: ' 1-6 Critical Range 19-20 x2 Rapier +7 & Short Sword +7: 'Main Hand Attack Bonus: '+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 'Damage: ' 1-6 (Critical Range 15-20 x2) (+7 Piercing Damage) ' ' 'Off Hand Attack Bonus: ' +40/+35/+30/+25/+20 'Damage: ' 1-6 (Critical Range 19-20 x2) (+7 Piercing Damage) Rapier +7 & Short Sword +7, +8 DEX, +8 STR, Hasted: 'Main Hand Attack Bonus: '+46/+41/+36/+31/+26 'Damage: ' 1-6 +4 (Critical Range 15-20 x2) (+7 Piercing Damage) ' ' 'Off Hand Attack Bonus: ' +45/+40/+35/+30/+25 'Damage: ' 1-6 +2 (Critical Range 19-20 x2) (+7 Piercing Damage) Ranged Longbow & Basic Arrow 'Main Hand Attack Bonus: ' +35/+30/+25/+20/+15 'Damage: ' 1-8 (Critical Range 20 x3) Longbow +7/+7 Mighty & Basic Arrow +5 'Main Hand Attack Bonus: ' +35/+30/+25/+20/+15 'Damage: ' 1-8 (Critical Range 20 x3) (+5 Piercing Damage) Longbow +7/+7 Mighty & Basic Arrow +5, +8 DEX, +8 STR, Hasted: 'Main Hand Attack Bonus: ' +47/+42/+37/+32/+27 'Damage: ' 1-8 +6 (Critical Range 20 x3) (+5 Piercing Damage) Armor Class At lvl 30 your Dexterity modifer is so high that you lose AC if you use any Armor. 'AC 22 naked, Hasted, Boots of the Sun Soul +5, Robe +8, '''Cloak or Ring of Protection +8, Amulet of Natural Armor +8 ' = AC 56 =Character Creation= Total Skill Points: 368 * Disable Device: 33 (39) * Hide: 33 (45) * Listen: 33 (32) * Move Silently: 33 (43) * Open Lock: 33 (42) * Search: 33 (37) * Set Trap: 20 (31) * Spellcraft: 16 (20) * Spot: 33 (32) * Survival: 33 (33) * Tumble: 33 (43) * Use Magic Device: 33 (31) Progression category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Power Builds by TopAceOfEarth 21:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC)